


Sideline Stories: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends (Lauren)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [29]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/F, brief showing of Tanya Sloan and Aisha Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: With prom around the corner, Lauren wants to surprise Mia, only...she's going to need some help from her senior sisters to pull it off.To be read AFTER Chapter 27 of Wild Pitch
Relationships: Emma Goodall/Gia Moran, Gia Moran & Lauren Shiba, Lauren Shiba/Mia Watanabe
Series: Wild Pitch [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/852030
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Sideline Stories: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends (Lauren)

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final entry to celebrate Wild Pitch focuses on Lauren/all the love she's ever deserved. 
> 
> Song: Whitney Houston's I Have Nothing

Gia Moran  
  
Hey :)  
Oh god. What is it? What’s wrong?  
Can’t I just say hi? See what’s up with my teammates?  
That’s not how you and I work. Never has. So for you to say hi something is seriously wrong.  
Is it Karone?  
No...  
I didn’t know who else to come to...but I need some help with something  
I’m here for you.  
With prom coming up...  
I don’t know how to dance  
Oh  
Isn’t this more of a Tanya question?  
She’s sort of helping me with something else  
Gotcha. So I was your second choice?  
Forget I asked. It’s fine. I’ll ask Trini  
Have a good night Gia  
God Shiba stop with the sad puppy act  
I’ll help you  


*****

Lauren and Gia’s  _ friendship _ was always a bumpy ride down a rapid river. The two started off as rivals, always striving to be the  _ best _ on the softball team. The race for team captain was tight between them during junior year, and Lauren had won out. Gia would constantly harp at Lauren at any given moment, challenge her and her leadership decisions any chance she got. The two were polar opposites...but when push came to shove, they would have each other’s back at the drop of a hat. 

Ever since Gia’s romantic relationship with Emma had gone public, Gia started to publicly claim Lauren as not only a  _ friend _ but as a  _ sister.  _ The two acted enough like siblings despite not being related. Their bond didn’t appear close to those on the outside...but deep down Gia and Lauren understood each other in ways that their fellow Angel Grove softball teammates didn’t. 

So much of Gia’s animosity came from a place of self-hatred, how she clung to the hinges of the closet, while Lauren was  _ out _ with her girlfriend Mia.

Gia asked Lauren to meet her at her house, her basement was big enough and she wanted to keep what little reputation she had left in Angel Grove. Going  _ anywhere _ public with Lauren Shiba was  _ not _ an option for her. The Moran basement wasn’t very special, a big empty space of carpet, a couch and large tv and further back was the laundry machines. 

“Thanks for doing this” Lauren’s voice was small, sheepish, she felt foolish for even  _ needing _ help with this sort of thing. “I ah, have two left feet”

“No, no, I’m actually  _ quite _ enjoying this” Gia laughed, “It’s nice to see you  _ suck _ at something for a change” The blonde with the shorter hair could see that her team captain’s eyes widened, surprised, hurt. “It’s a compliment Shiba, I promise” 

As much as Gia hated to admit it, but Lauren had the best body of the softball team. The outfielder put the extra time in the gym, and was constantly working on toning her muscles. Lauren Shiba held every batting record at the school, she was a helluva good golfer too. Anything athletic that she picked up didn't take her long to become the  _ best _ at it. Lauren had the patience, and the discipline to master any given task...except when it came to following a  _ rhythm, a beat.  _

“You’re absolutely stiff” Gia knew a thing or two about being  _ reluctant,  _ or being too  _ embarrassed _ to put herself out there...but Lauren was far too in her head when it came to the dance floor. Whenever their girlfriends managed to drag them out to Rock Porium, Gia always had a blast trying to get Lauren to freaking loosen up and let go. “I can’t decide if I want to call you a  _ robot _ or a  _ tree”  _ A pause, the two were about the same height, “A robot it is”

“It’s hard when you’re...watching me” Lauren frowned, this was  _ not _ fun for her. The senior in high school was acting more like a reluctant child, folding her arms.

Gia rolled her eyes and stepped forward, resting her hands on the fellow blonde’s hips, shaking them back and forth. “I  _ promise _ no one is going to be watching  _ you _ at prom. They’re going to be too busy with their dates to even  _ notice _ other people are around”

Lauren sighed heavily, she was doing this for  _ Mia _ and that alone was the motivation to even  _ try _ doing this with Gia. The softball captain’s movements were too  _ square,  _ edges and corners when she needed to be round, soft. “Right, okay” 

“What is holding you back?” Gia released Lauren’s hips, tilting her head to the side, if Lauren was going to ever step forward, she had to let go of what was bringing her down. “Why are you so in your head?”

“I feel like an idiot” The outfielder put her hands in her pockets, “I’m not like you...or Mia...she loves to dance and I just...I’m sure I’ll just embarrass her. That’s why I’m here, I want to be better...for  _ her”  _

“You’re  _ thinking _ too much” Gia reached forward and tapped Lauren’s forehead, her mind was her worst enemy. “Dancing is a flow, a vibe” The second baseman started to rock her shoulders back and forth to loosen up, “A  _ feeling.  _ It’s confidence. Even if you look like a damn fool it doesn’t matter because you don’t  _ give a shit.  _ Gah that’s what we have to work on”

“...I don’t like where this is going”

“Confidence is  _ sexy”  _ Gia turned around so she could fiddle with her speakers, “Take it from me, when you  _ feel _ sexy and powerful you can accomplish anything”

Lauren knew she didn’t like where this was going. The softball captain reluctantly folded her arms, closing herself off from the other blonde. “I’m not sexy…”

“See, Shiba. That’s where you’re wrong” Gia’s eyes traveled over to her friend, her brows arching, “You’re one of the sexiest people I know, and the frustrating thing is that you’re not even  _ trying”  _

“Um…”

“Have you seen yourself in a mirror?” 

Lauren squinted, was this a trick question, “Yes?”

“You have the body of a greek goddess” Lauren’s arms, her abs, her legs, toned everywhere from the amount she practiced and worked out. She could turn heads and not even  _ realize _ it.

“...Thank you?”

“Will you stop doing that?” Gia’s sigh was sharp, irritated.

Lauren bit her lip nervously, “What?”

“That doubtful inflection at every turn” She stepped over to Lauren again, this time reaching behind her friend’s head to pull out the tie keeping her hair in a ponytail. Lauren always had her hair up, it was long enough that it would get in the way of her training but having it down...it was a layer of herself that she didn’t let people in on. Lauren didn’t think of herself as the  _ pretty _ one, she never wore makeup and always wore comfortable clothing. Sexy? That wasn’t her… “Well this is a start”

The team captain started to rub the back of her head, squinting, “How is having my hair down supposed to help me dance?”

“Because-” Gia held the bridge of her nose, “I need to find your inner confidence and usually when you  _ look _ your best you  _ feel _ your best. Do you know why I wear my leather jacket all the time?”

Lauren tilted her head, not wanting to miss this fine opportunity, “Because you’re gay?” 

“No” The second baseman shook her head, despite the allegation being true, “Because it makes me  _ feel _ powerful. People look at me and think I’m a badass, because I  _ am _ a badass. That leather jacket makes me feel like I’m the queen of this castle” 

“Not your car?” Her damn license plate read  _ Queen G.  _

“Bite me Shiba” Gia shook her head, clasping her hands together, “When do you feel your best?”

Lauren had to stop playing dance around the subject and teasing Gia in her own little way, she  _ was _ trying to help her get through this. “When I’m out on the field” 

“Oh shocker” Gia should've seen the answer to that question coming in from a mile away. The batters box was Lauren’s comfort zone, her place to be in power, her most confident...the tight softball pants were only a bonus for the ladies. “Chanel  _ that”  _ Gia took Lauren’s hands and rested them on her waist, the softball captain's eyes immediately going wide,  _ “Relax”  _ Gia hooked her hands behind Lauren’s neck...this officially became the closest the two had ever been.  _ “Relax”  _

The softball captain was an expert at yoga, deep breathing, calming herself and finding her center. “Okay…” 

“Now you’re the one in control of this dance,  _ you _ have to lead. Keep in pace to the music...one...two...don’t look at your feet” Gia had to step back, trying to do her best to defend her own feet from being stepped on, “Look into my eyes, remember? I’m Mia, your girlfriend”

“You’re making this weird” Lauren stopped moving her feet all together, looking up to her old rival.

“Look, you wanted my help? Get over yourself” Gia moved a hand from behind Lauren’s neck to tilt the blonde’s chin, forcing the two to actually look into each other’s eyes. “I’ve  _ got _ you, but you have to  _ trust me”  _ She wasn’t out to make Lauren fall, to see her old rival fail. Lauren had the intentions, she wanted to do well...for  _ Mia.  _ What felt out of place and out of her comfort zone now would pay off, it had to.

“Alright...one two three...hey there we go” Gia guided Lauren in counting out loud, “Think you can dip me without dropping me?”

“Oh uh…” Lauren waited for them to make a full turn before resting a hand on the small of Gia’s back, leaning forward to dip her friend low. “Like this?”

“We’re...gonna smooth out those edges but...mhmm” Gia made sure to keep a hold on her neck, praying that Lauren would keep a steady hand on her. “Can you pull me up now?”

“Sorry!” Ever the good student, Lauren pulled Gia back up to eye level, sheepishly smiling...hoping that she was doing a good job. “Practice makes perfect, right?”

“We’re going to get this Shiba” Gia reassured her with a confident smile, “You  _ so _ owe me for this” She didn’t give out favors very often.

Lauren rolled her eyes, “And here I thought you were helping me out of the goodness of your heart”

The two went through one of Gia’s Spotify playlists, one comprised of slow love songs that reminded her of Emma or how she felt about her girlfriend. Compared to her work out mixes, driving mixes and for the  _ bad days _ this one was her only option. A way of opening a piece of her life to Lauren without saying a word. Like a giraffe learning how to walk, Lauren was choppy, a little clumsy...vulnerable. The perfect softball captain had her flaws but never gave up, even during her frustrations at herself. Gia took it a step further, with the two being similar sizes, it was easy to lend Lauren a pair of heels. If she was going to try and pull off  _ prom _ she needed to prepare for  _ hard mode.  _

After an hour of that, the two decided it was best to take a water break. “Well, you’re not  _ sucking _ anymore” Gia sat down on the floor, she was more relieved that Lauren didn’t  _ drop _ her at any time. “You can flip a tractor tire but when it comes to dancing…”

“I know” Lauren knew that she had shortcomings in this field, she sat down across from her friend, leaning up against the wall. “I can’t thank you enough” She knew this was the last thing Gia wanted to do was to spend an entire afternoon with  _ her.  _

Gia sighed, feeling sentimental, soon the pair would be graduating and going their separate ways. “This is what friends do...you would’ve done the same for me if I ever needed help” Lauren’s chuckle prompted Gia to press, “What?”

“Friends” It still was still forigen for Lauren to hear Gia refer to her as a genuine friend. “It’s nice…” For so many years the two were on opposite sides, only to realize that they had missed out on so much potential. If Gia didn’t hate herself for who she was...maybe things would have been different for the pair. “You actually like me”

“Yeah, I guess you’re not so bad” Gia shook her head, a part of her was really going to miss Lauren’s presence in her daily life. While the shy girl didn’t say much, she was always  _ there.  _ A pillar of reliability. “It’s funny” The second baseman looked down to her hands, shrugging, “I used to look forward to prom so much, it was the  _ one _ thing I clung onto, and I can’t even go” To Gia her image was everything, how people perceived her, it was what got her through high school.

Trini’s pride prom wasn’t technically prom, it was a big social gathering, the party of the century...but in the yearbooks it wouldn’t be seen. Students of Angel Grove wouldn’t look back on the party at Griffin Farm, but the official prom the school was providing. It would be  _ their _ prom court forever stamped in history. 

“Why does it mean so much to you?” 

Gia glanced up to the girl sitting across from her, she took a moment to make the choice of divulging the truth or to wave it away as nothing. No, to Gia, prom queen was  _ everything.  _ “Because it was something  _ I  _ could win” She shrugged, sadly, defeated, “Here in Angel Grove, I’ve always grown up in your shadow. It’s frustrating to always be  _ number two... _ to be passed up against the great Lauren Shiba time, and time again” The softball captain glanced down, “Don’t apologize” Gia didn’t want Lauren to feel  _ bad _ about it, “Look, I know you couldn’t control some of it…” The guilt people had for the girl to lose her parents so young. “But that doesn’t take away from how I felt...I was never  _ good enough” _

“When you came out, it was social suicide. Finally there was something I could win without you even being in the running. Angel Grove would never have a  _ lesbian _ prom queen. Mike and Emily couldn’t even bag  _ Homecoming _ for associating with the losers of the GSA.” Gia laughed, dark, mirthless, “Jokes on me, huh?”

“You were always more than enough...but you always held yourself back” Lauren voted for Gia when it came to team captain, it was a role she felt her second in command would’ve done  _ amazing  _ at it given the chance to shine. “For the record. This Gia is a queen, not the girl who faked a relationship with college guys for “street cred”.” Gia coming out, being in a relationship with Emma was the best thing for her.

Gia closed her eyes, wishing she didn’t hear Lauren try to sound cool,“God, please, do me a favor and never say  _ street cred _ again” 

“You know...you don’t need a leather jacket to be sexy” Lauren continued, since they were having a rare heart to heart moment, “That’s just a shield. It’s what’s on the inside that counts the most...”

“Okay, Hallmark” Gia wasn’t the type to take sentiment at face value, she rolled her eyes, pushing herself up off the ground. Friendship with Lauren didn’t have to be this  _ sappy.  _ “Let’s take it from the top Princess Charming.” She stepped forward and offered Lauren her hand to take, “This time  _ I’m  _ leading to show you how it’s done” 

*****

“I’m going to give your hair a little more body” Hours before prom was slated to start, Emma Goodall stopped at Shiba Grove as a favor to her team captain. Lauren was completely lost when it came to doing make up, even  _ buying _ makeup was intimidating to her. Where does one even start? None of it made sense to her...even if she  _ wanted _ to follow a youtube tutorial, she couldn’t grasp the delicacy of the sleight of hand. If she did her hair and makeup on her own...oof. 

“...Okay” Lauren wasn’t sure what Emma meant by that, her eyes were wide, dumbfounded at the girl staring back at her in the mirror. Lauren was always practical when it came to her long blonde locks, putting it up in a ponytail to get out of her way when lifting weights or going out for a jog. “Thank you for this by the way”

_ “Of course”  _ Emma never was the type to even  _ hesitate  _ if a friend was in need of assistance. Especially when it came to Lauren. “Y’know it’s funny…” Now that Emma was done with giving Lauren’s hair a bit more volume and wave in comparison to her natural pin straight hair, it was time to work on her face. “I’ve been practicing makeup on Gia for  _ years.  _ Doing you is going to be a breeze” She laughed to herself, reaching into her bright pink makeup bag, it was fun for her to reminisce on the past. Gia and Emma had been best friends for over a decade now, from five years old to dorky preteens...now here they were about to graduate and completely in love with one another. “You have similar complexions” Only instead of greens, Emma was excited to dabble with blues to bring out Lauren’s eyes.

“I’d ask what you’re doing...but I’d probably forget” Lauren admitted, as much as she  _ wanted _ this...it was hard for her to grasp. What were all of these brushes for? How much of that was for her  _ eyes?  _

“Mm it does take practice” Emma nodded her head, “But that kinda applies to everything doesn’t it?” Lauren enjoyed being around the third baseman, it was a rare occasion to be around her without Gia attached to her hip. The two always came as a package deal, Gia and Emma #20 and #21. Even after all of this time. “I love your dress by the way, red’s  _ definitely _ your color” Wanting to make conversation and fill the air, she continued by asking, “What made you go with a dress?”

It was a fair question. Knowing how Lauren dressed every day, the energy she came off most of the time wasn’t exactly the most feminine. Suits made sense for her, and she enjoyed wearing her blazers out whenever the occasion called for it. Prom was about stepping out of her comfort zone, doing something  _ more _ than falling back on her go to. Lauren didn’t go to Country Club events since her parents died, nor did she step foot in the Landsdown estate ever again. Ever since sophomore years Homecoming not ending well...the GSA avoided going to school dances.

“It’s going to sound dumb” She closed her eyes, relieved that Emma was going to need her keep them shut for this part of her makeover, “...I dunno, I wanted to feel pretty…for once”

“That’s not dumb at all” Emma’s voice was soft, calming, she stopped pressing on Lauren’s eyelid, “This is a special night” A pause, “But for the  _ record,  _ you are  _ stunning.” _

“Ehhhh I’m okay” Lauren begged to disagree. She was the muscular girl, not the one who was conventionally attractive. She belonged on the cover of  _ Sports Illustrated, _ not  _ Vogue.  _

“You and Gia are both so stubborn” Emma lightly chuckled, it was amazing how similar the two blondes were to one another. They should’ve been friends a long time ago. “Open”

“Oh no you’re going to do that pencil thing aren’t you?” Lauren frowned, the  _ worst.  _

“Trust me, this is going to make the blues of your eyes pop” Emma insisted, she was the expert at this. “Just take a breath, and relax”

“Distract me?” Lauren didn’t want to  _ think _ about Emma coming at her eyes with a harder tool. She gained so much respect for women who do this  _ every _ day. 

“Well, I’m excited about prom” Emma started lamenting on her plans, “I never thought I’d actually  _ go _ to a high school dance with Gia as my  _ date.  _ She was  _ so _ insistent on coming out with our relationship in college...once we were settled into UCLA and away from here. She was so scared it ate her up inside” Lauren knew, Lauren was often the target of the closet case’s aggression, “And now?” 

The third baseman laughed lightly to herself, “I can’t wait for her to see me. I got this dress. It's super short and cute, a bold pink...a  _ lotta leg.  _ She’s gonna die” The quiet one, soft, bubbly kind Emma  _ Good _ all was the last person Lauren expected to go the short prom dress route. Then again, who was she to talk? She chose a  _ dress _ instead of a suit. “I’m so happy we didn’t keep putting our lives on hold”

A pause, Emma took a second to sit back, “I’d stay in a closet forever with her if it was what she needed…” It was clear that would’ve taken a toll on the third baseman, but her love for Gia rang so strong, “But I’m happy we can have  _ prom _ together as  _ girlfriends  _ and not as  _ best friends.  _ Y’know?” 

*****

Lauren knew how the school would vote...that their gift to her would be making her prom queen to end her tenure at Angel Grove on a high note. She had lost her parents, taken the brunt of Angel Grove’s homophobia as one of the first out couples, she was brought down by the likes of her crosstown rival but somehow she still managed to stay strong in spite of anything that tried to tear her down. The softball team earned the money to renovate their craptastic field, naming it  _ Shiba Memorial.  _ Prom Queen would’ve been the icing on the cake in their minds, the way to perfectly send the eldest Shiba off into the sunset of playoffs and graduation. 

No. Prom Queen was never Lauren’s dream. If she wanted  _ anything _ out of high school it was to retire her number and leave her mark on this town forever. She didn’t  _ want  _ to be featured at a school dance, that would drive her anxiety up the roof. What she loved the most about Mia, was that the second she mentioned throwing the race, her girlfriend had already come up with a master plan on how to pull it off. Gia and Emma were the ones that deserved their moment in the sun, to have a memory that would carry with them for the rest of their lives. This couldn’t be one more thing Lauren had taken from Gia. 

The look on Gia’s face when the announcement was made was a reward in itself…life could be everything she set out for after coming out. 

“Are you ready?” Mia asked, Lauren had told her that she had a surprise for her, and to meet her by the Griffin’s barn when she was ready. 

“Um” Lauren waved her hand, grabbing the attention of Aisha and Tanya from across the way. “I’ll talk to you later Trini…” Lauren didn’t need a big moment surrounded by the Angel Grove student body, but she did want to give Mia the gift of some over the top romance. 

When they entered the barn, Lauren opened a box, Emma had dropped off a pair of flats as there was no way her girlfriend would be able to dance in thin pointed heels. “You’re going to need these” A part of her also wanted to be the taller one in this moment. 

“What…” The barn door opened behind Mia and in came Tanya and Aisha. The two members of the softball team said quick hellos before making their way up to the second level of the barn. It was there Aisha took the tarp off of Riley’s keyboard. “What’s happening?”

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Lauren asked, stepping back where the floor was level and not covered in hay. 

Aisha started to play a familiar song to the couple down below, Whitney Houston’s  _ I Have Nothing.  _

“It was the talent show” Mia answered her question with her eyes up above to the two softball players about to put on a performance for them, “...The grand finale…” 

“Only this time we won’t be in the rafters, hiding away in the dark” Lauren offered her hand for Mia to take. She wanted to recreate the moment where Mia took a chance on  _ her.  _ Learning  _ how _ to dance well was a challenge, but Mia was worth it...she had fought so hard every day for those who were different that Lauren wanted to take the time to make sure her girlfriend felt special. “I love you”

“I love you too…” Mia was still in shock that Lauren was able to pull something like this together,  _ for her.  _ She took her girlfriend’s hand, enamored by the confidence in her normally musically challenged-timid girlfriend. 

_ You see through _

_ Right to the heart of me _

_ You break down my walls _

_ With the strength of your love _

Lauren never felt like she had friends for the longest time, only girls who were members of her team. The girls were there for one thing  _ softball,  _ to win games and then go their separate ways. Four years she spent with the likes of Gia, Emma, Tanya and Aisha at her sides, through all of the highs of winning and lows of losing big. But now...her softball team were the sisters she never had, the ones that she could go to when she felt weak or embarrassed, when she needed help. Gia, while a major pain in the ass, never faltered in teaching her how to dance. Emma came over  _ immediately _ when Lauren needed help with her make up...she never had a mom, or a girl-friend to play dress up with. Aisha found the sheet music she needed to accompany a performance while Tanya, she would never say no to a chance at performing. 

_ I never knew _

_ Love like I've known it with you _

_ Will a memory survive _

_ One I can hold on to _

It took time, it took practice like anything else, but with a slower paced song Lauren could find her feet. She never felt like the awkward reject around Mia, as nervous as she was about pulling it off...having the girl of her dreams in her arms made her biggest challenge a walk in the park. 

_ I don't really need to look _

_ Very much further _

_ I don't want to have to go _

_ Where you don't follow _

_ I will hold it back again _

_ This passion inside _

_ I can't run from myself _

_ There's nowhere to hide _

_ Your love I'll remember forever _

When Lauren was young, when she first realized that she liked girls she always imagined herself as a brave prince. Like in the fairy tales she could get lost in. Strong, brave, true and kind hearted he would fight dragons and save a beautiful princess from wasting away in a tower. When she dipped Mia down, she felt like she was at a  _ ball  _ as opposed to a  _ barn.  _ Even after all this time when Mia kissed her she felt that it was too good to be true. But this wasn’t a fairy tale, or a dream. 

_ I have nothing, nothing, nothing _

_ If I don't have you _

Lauren had the girl of her dreams, and a group of girls that she could call family. 

Little Orphan Annie had a place to call home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for all of you...this series wouldn't be what it became without you taking the chance on a little high school au.
> 
> As far as Lauren and Mia's moments......their story will be told in the GSA sideline ;) this was a little taste of their past


End file.
